


【周迦】花吐症

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 6





	【周迦】花吐症

［帝国元帅阿周那最近似乎得了什么怪病。］  
宫廷里到处都风传着这样的流言。  
最后，连早已不问世事的太后贡蒂都寄信询问自己的儿子是不是真的生了病。  
对此，阿周那只在回信中告诉母亲并无此事，自己一切都好，希望母亲也多保重身体。  
“真的没事吗？”帝国现任皇帝，阿周那的长兄坚战也忍不住好奇地问他。  
“真的没事。”阿周那哭笑不得，“陛下怎么也信这些奇怪的传言。”  
坚战摸了摸下巴，回答道：“在我印象里你几乎没生过病，有点好奇你会被怎样的怪病缠身罢了。”  
阿周那笑了笑没有回答他，不一会儿就有仆人来请皇帝继续处理公务，坚战也没推脱，跟自己的三弟随意地道个别就离开了。  
走廊里只剩下阿周那一个人。  
帝国的雨季很漫长，长期的高温加上潮湿，让再开朗的人都觉得烦躁。  
现在首都象城就正下着瓢泼大雨，帝国的元帅盯着走廊檐下的雨帘，突然主动走进大雨里。  
然后他在足以模糊任何人视线和听力的大雨中咳出一朵花。那是一朵雏菊。  
花叶在豆大的雨点中顽强地舒展，阿周那面无表情地将它揉碎了扔在花坛的角落，依照雨季的温度和湿度，它会很快化作观赏植物的肥料。  
阿周那没有在雨里站更久，处理完花就回了自己的办公室。  
雨已经接连下了好几天，大概没多久长兄就该操心涝灾了。  
阿周那一边整理文件一边想。  
反正年年这时候都会操心的，不管象城的宫殿里住着谁，年年如此，公平得很。  
他第一次咳出花是在一个月以前，那时候坚战刚从马嘶手里接过摩尼宝珠。  
现在那颗藏着无数秘密的宝珠正镶嵌在皇帝的冠冕上，无知无觉地闪耀着光辉，就像它还在德罗纳之子的额上。  
他不敢看马嘶的眼睛，提前逃回了寝宫。  
摩尼宝珠是德罗纳大师为了治愈独子生来的怪病而制作的，是能让人不会受伤的跨时代智慧结晶。  
走到花园的时候，他突然喉头一痒，开始剧烈地咳嗽。阿周那一度怀疑自己会咳出肺部的碎块，然而当咳嗽停止时，他的手心里静静地躺着一朵花。  
是一朵小小的向日葵。  
他把那朵花揉进了花坛的泥里。  
阿周那查遍了帝国的资料库也没有发现有那本医学专著或者医学论文提到过类似的病症，于是他转而去查阅神话和野史，甚至是书库里的纸质书籍。  
这个年代已经很少有人会看实体书了，如果不是这奇怪的病，连阿周那自己也不会打开帝国书库的大门。  
最后他一本毫不起眼的旧书里找到了这种病症的名字——花吐症。  
书里介绍到，这是神对人类感情的考验，解药唯有真爱之人的吻。  
书库大概一连几年都不会有人光顾，所以也就没有人费心在这偏僻的角落里装半个摄像头或者窃听器。  
阿周那跪在厚厚的灰尘里疯狂地大笑，然后笑声被咳嗽打断，一阵剧烈的咳嗽之后，书库积着灰尘的地上多了一朵花。  
天授的英雄跪在灰尘里抱着头，盯着那朵金盏花。  
放过我吧。  
他慢慢伸出手把花攥在掌心，一点点地把它揉碎，带着香气的汁液从他指缝里渗出来。  
放过我吧。  
阿周那离开书库，把花的尸体葬在花园的角落里。  
放过我吧，迦尔纳。  
人人都知道现任帝国元帅和从前疯王手下的军团统帅迦尔纳是死敌，而后者这正是在那场旷日持久的大战中为前者所杀。  
若说迦尔纳是太阳，阿周那就是异国传说里狂妄到敢射落太阳的男人。  
也是在这之后，开始有人称他为天授的英雄——能向太阳张弓的人类，必然是有神灵庇佑的。  
阿周那还很小的时候，就有传言说他们兄弟五人是神灵的孩子，是神赐给虔诚的皇后贡蒂和丈夫的礼物。  
曾经阿周那也是这么以为的。  
直到他闯进了那个废弃的实验室。  
发黄的纸张落满灰尘，大半都被烧毁了——阿周那倒宁愿它被完全烧毁了，那样他就不用看见资料醒目的标题。  
“造神”。  
残缺的纸页上有他们兄弟五人的姓名，并详细地记载了对他们基因做了哪些调整。每个人作为一个实验项目，都由一个古代神话中的神明来作代号。  
阿周那看到了自己的代号“因陀罗”，看到了两个弟弟的代号“双马童”，也看到了两个哥哥的：“阎摩”和“伐由”。  
然后他在最早的那一页，也是残缺的最厉害的那一页上，看到了迦尔纳的代号“苏利耶”。  
这个废弃的实验室明天就将被拆毁，曾经这里属于阿周那的母亲贡蒂。  
当天阿周那连夜找到母亲贡蒂，拿出那份残缺的资料质问母亲。  
跟他的痛苦混乱形成鲜明对比的是母亲的冷静，已经不问世事的太后用理智到可怕的语气告诉他：“没错，你们是我的作品，包括迦尔纳。”  
阿周那没想到母亲回应地这么干脆。  
“意外吗？你以为是谁引导你找到实验室的残缺资料？”端庄美丽的女人继续说，“把那份玛德利烧了一半的资料留在那里的人是我。”  
接下来他像在梦里一样，听他叫了几十年“母亲”的女人给他讲述那些隐藏在阴影里的过往。  
“迦尔纳是我的第一个作品，在技术还不够成熟的情况下，他虽然足够强大，但也……非常不听话。  
“他趁研究人员不注意逃出了实验室，藏进运送货物的飞艇里躲去了偏远的乡下。  
“在他逃走后我们动用了大批人力物力搜捕他，我们一直以为他会躲在首都附近，因为没有人想到一个从没出过实验室的孩子会有远走高飞的胆量。  
“然而我们错了，于是我们丢失了重要的实验样本，以及实验体身上代号‘黄金之铠’的单人防护罩和配套的防干扰仪器‘黄金耳环’。  
“直到他主动出现在难敌身边前，我们都没能找到他，他藏的很好。”  
阿周那觉得自己踩在云堆上：“所以你要我杀了他。”  
贡蒂向他露出一个得体的微笑：“他也是难敌的军团长，你不杀他，他就会杀了我们。”  
“……”  
“别难过我的孩子。”太后姿态优雅地从椅子上站起，把帝国元帅的头抱在怀里，“虽然我的身体不曾孕育过你们，但你们依然是我最得意的作品，你们依然是我的孩子。”  
阿周那的脸埋在贡蒂的怀里，嘴唇不住的颤抖。  
“您的心，一定是石头做的。”  
贡蒂像他小时候那样轻轻揉着他头顶的头发，亲吻他的额头：“我的傻孩子，石头做的心才能刀枪不入。”  
他推开贡蒂，逃离了太后隐居的宫殿，逃进了实验室的废墟。  
阿周那蜷缩着把自己塞进一个书桌下面，抱着膝盖，鼻尖埋进两腿的缝隙里。  
迦尔纳他什么都知道，所以他总是用那种怜悯的眼光看阿周那，他是在怜悯这个被牵着线还一无所知的木偶。  
所以迦尔纳想杀了他，作为“造神”技术成熟后的产物，阿周那永远无法反抗制造者的命令。  
“多么可悲啊，只有死亡才是你真正的解脱。”  
眼泪在不知不觉间濡湿了裤子膝盖附近的布料，在一片寂静里阿周那突然开始咳嗽。  
他又咳出了一枝花。  
阿周那依稀记得在有的星系它被称为红花莲。  
迦尔纳迦尔纳迦尔纳……  
“救救我吧。”他把花攥在手里，用很轻很轻的声音说，“哥哥。”  
第二天这个废弃多年的实验室被彻底拆掉了，据说太后贡蒂自己出资要在这里修建一所孤儿院。  
“多么善良的人啊。”各方媒体和各地国民都纷纷如此感慨。  
又过了一天，阿周那在大战后就没见过的友人奎师那突兀地造访了他的寝宫。  
阿周那有些意外的拥抱了这个很久不见的朋友：“你怎么来了？”  
“来看看你。”奎师那眨眨眼，“顺便想借你的光去帝国书库找点珍藏资料，最近一篇论文陷入瓶颈啦。”  
自己的朋友奎师那确实是个小有名气的学者，但从多门城专程跑来象城就为了查阅资料这还是头一次。  
“纸质书可是过去智慧的结晶！”奎师那向他强调。  
阿周那虽然有点摸不着头脑，还是带着他去了书库。  
大门关闭的那一刻，阿周那突然不受控制地咳嗽起来，当着奎师那的面咳出了一朵花。  
是紫藤花。  
“……帕斯，我知道你得了些麻烦的病，但我真的没想到是花吐症。”  
“你知道花吐症？”  
“喂喂，别小看学者啊。”奎师那拍了拍他的背，“这下可麻烦啦，你有试着去亲吻德罗波蒂或者妙贤吗？”  
“……我试过了。”  
“那就真的麻烦了，虽然传说里这只是神考验凡人的小把戏，可是再拖下去你真的会死的。”奎师那收起了笑嘻嘻的表情，“你对这个人就没有一点头绪吗？”  
“不。”恰好相反，他几乎能确定对方是谁，“他已经死了。”  
绕是奎师那也沉默了一会儿：“迦尔纳。”  
“我去了她的实验室，昨天拆掉的那个。”  
多门城主惊讶地瞪大了眼。  
“你也知道的是不是。”  
“……我做不了什么的帕斯，我认识你的时候你都已经成年了。”  
“为什么不告诉我！”阿周那揪起他的领子冲他大吼，“你既然什么都知道为什么不告诉我？！”  
奎师那没有避开他的瞪视：“你真的想知道吗？”  
阿周那松开了他。  
“我曾经也是这个计划的参与者，雅度族是你母亲，你的制造者贡蒂的盟友。”奎师那整理了一下自己被弄乱的衣领，“难敌想要的变革对我们来说都是灾难性的。”  
“这就是你隐瞒的理由？”  
“我只是你身体状况的监控者，没有你想的那么多的权限。”  
“所以你会这么快出现在象城。”  
“是的，监控还在继续，我只是看到你的数值出现了异常波动。”  
阿周那看着朋友的眼睛：“我要你答应我一件事。”  
……  
“帕斯，你还真是给我甩了个大麻烦啊。”奎师那在回多门城的路上自言自语，在对实验体每月的日常报告里写到［一切正常］，顺手删掉了仪器记录的原始数据，“也不知道能瞒多久。”  
算了，就当是一点点微不足道的赎罪吧。  
几周后多门城年轻的城主突然去世了，多门城正式并入帝国。  
“做了多余的事啊奎师那，我还以为你是个聪明人。”太后笑盈盈地对濒死的青年说。  
“你就当作是良心的残渣回光返照怎么样？”奎师那也在笑，一只手拨弄着头上的孔雀翎羽，一只手按着往外流血的伤口。  
“那就抱着残渣消失吧。”太后的表情有一瞬间的狰狞，“最好快点告诉我阿周那在哪儿。”  
“帕斯啊……去了很远的地方，你的手够不着的地方。”  
“摩尼宝珠也是他带走的是吗？”  
“您猜猜看啊？”  
“我会找到他的。”贡蒂恢复了端庄美丽的表情，“你就安心地去死吧。”  
门关上了。  
奎师那的脑子随着血液的流失越来越钝，他模模糊糊地想着：帕斯，可千万要藏好啦。  
他没有告诉阿周那的是他也曾是“造神”计划的实验体，多门城主为了表达结盟的诚意献上了自己的孩子，贡蒂对这个孩子的身体做了强化和调整。  
在那份资料被彻底的烧毁的一页上写着奎师那的名字和代号：  
“黑天”。  
几个月后失踪的帝国元帅出现在偏远星系毫不起眼的一颗行星上。  
他来归还一样东西。  
“啊你是来找那个脏兮兮的疯子的吗？”这是一个正在晾被子的妇人说的。  
“小心点，据说他得了不得了的传染病呢。”这是一个坐在家门口晒太阳的老人说的。  
“你找那个疯婆罗门吗？我们可以带你去，他经常给我们讲故事，可是大人都不喜欢他。”最后阿周那跟着几个孩子找到了他们口中的疯婆罗门。  
马嘶对那几个孩子说：“回去吧，我跟这个哥哥有点话要说。”  
孩子们嘻嘻哈哈地跑远后，马嘶看着眼前的人取下掩盖了面容的兜帽。  
“阿周那。”他说，“帝国元帅是来看我这个战犯咽气没的吗？”  
“……我都知道了，实验的事。”  
“哦，所以呢？”  
“我前段时间把摩尼宝珠从坚战哥哥的皇冠上拆下来了。”不顾马嘶写满震惊和疑惑以及下意识问出的“啥？”，阿周那接着说了下去，“我现在大概已经不是元帅了，找到你只是想归还你的东西而已。”  
马嘶动作僵硬地从他手里接过发光的摩尼宝珠，从入手的一瞬间，马嘶就知道阿周那没有骗他，这是真的摩尼宝珠。  
他将宝珠按回了自己的额间。  
伤口和污渍都消失了，阿周那熟悉的那个德罗纳之子又出现在了他面前。  
“你在发什么……”话音未落，阿周那剧烈的咳嗽了起来。  
“……疯。”马嘶看着那朵掉在地上的鸡蛋花觉得有点头大。  
“你为什么会得花吐症啊混账？！”  
阿周那有点惊讶：“怎么你们都知道这是花吐症，我可是去翻了好久的纸质书才知道的。”  
马嘶被他气得额角都在冒青筋。  
“我大概快死了。”阿周那还在说，“还活着的可能人选我都试过了，没用。”  
“那就赶紧给我滚远点去死。”马嘶没好气地说，“滚滚滚，晦气的很。”  
阿周那耸耸肩离开了，德罗纳之子比以前暴躁了很多。  
马嘶看着他的背影，想起了同样罹患花吐症的好友迦尔纳。  
“你到底喜欢那个混账哪一点啊迦尔纳？”马嘶看着他撕心裂肺地咳嗽气的要死，“他是贡蒂的傀儡，你倒是清醒一点！”  
“谢谢你这么担心我。”迦尔纳回答地特别坦然。  
我总有一天会被你俩气死。  
马嘶叹了口气收拾自己少得可怜的行李，把扎起来的红发放下来，勉强遮住了额前的宝珠。  
他不会死的，至少在见证仇人死尽前他是不会死的。  
又是几周以后，帝国军队地毯式的搜寻终于让贡蒂找到失踪的帝国元帅。  
推开那扇门的时候她还带着笑：“阿周那，逃家游戏玩够了吗？”  
没有人回应她。  
于是她拉开灯，终于看到了躺在床上的阿周那。  
“快跟我……”贡蒂快步走到床边，这才发现他已经没有了呼吸，“……回去。”  
“阿周那……？”她轻声问。  
她的孩子面容平静，有无数的鲜红的玫瑰从他胸前冒出来，因为血液的滋润尚未枯萎。  
“阿周那……”她抚摸孩子的面颊，就像他还很小的时候她经常做的那样。  
帝国为死去的元帅举行了盛大的葬礼，蒙着黑纱的太后久违地出现在了媒体的面前，试图拍照的记者都被皇帝和近卫挡了回去：“母后现在不想接受任何采访，也请各位谅解，她只是一个刚失去儿子的母亲。”  
回寝宫的路上，太后对皇帝说：“你一定也觉得我的心是石头做的吧。”  
“母亲这是哪里的话？”  
太后笑了笑：“以后的事你自己决定吧，我累了。”  
“是……”  
葬礼结束后，坚战靠着椅背在皇帝的办公室里抽烟，他跟着母亲去找到了三弟的尸体，也看到了他胸口冒出的花。  
作为继迦尔纳之后第一个成熟的实验体，他清楚母亲的一切计划，也曾看到过迦尔纳咳出花的样子。  
搞不好是个遗传病。  
他笑着吐出一口烟。算啦，这病也就只会烦扰那些在这该死的世道上还想挣扎着去爱人的傻子。  
比如迦尔纳，又比如阿周那。  
他又吸了一口烟，这次好像吸得有点急了，呛得他咳嗽了起来。  
然后他咳出了一朵花。  
THE END  
—————————————————————  
1.雏菊：隐藏在心中的爱  
2.向日葵：爱慕、沉默的爱、没有说出口的爱  
3.金盏花：悲伤嫉妒，离别之痛，迷恋，失恋  
4.朱顶红（红花莲）：渴望被爱,追求爱  
5.紫藤花：沉迷的、执著的、缠绵悠长的爱  
6.鸡蛋花：孕育希望,新生  
7.玫瑰：爱情。  
PS:黑天和奎师那是同一个人，只是翻译不同……


End file.
